immortal_risingfandomcom-20200214-history
Jango Wutan
Savior of Andrulykis Jango Wutan party: ''' Jango, Wizard from wutan area of the Vandal continent Shikaka, friend from the Wutan area Red Man, an apprentice to Jango '''Events:-at least the ones i remember 'Dracolich Lair-' family member teaches him magic. tells jango about a crystal cave a day or so from the village in the Iron Hills. jango goes to the cave and finds ?a shaman with a cloak of meditation and a magical door to an underground undead keep. jango sneaks in and gets a crystal. his village is wiped out by the dracolich of the undead keep? Jango heard the greatest magical person on Vandal was Odin, a magical warrior king in Asgard. with his master dead, jango traveled to Asgard. 'Five Labors of Jango (waking the gods)-' meets Odin. Odin tells Jango the only way to defeat Dracula is by freeing Andrulykis from his tower prison in Northgard. Odin can't leave Asgard so he asks Jango to go instead. Breaking the binding spell by Dracula would take 5 mystical items. # Death shroud of a martyr-mace of krakow-fights a Lich in an upside down pyramid # Talisman of a Vampire-fought a Vampire wizard who had chosen to be cursed-met the wanderer Richter # Piece of silver that killed a Werewolf-Richter tells Jango of an ancient Werewolf hunter's forgotten grave-finds the ancient hunter's rare magical silver dagger # Tears of a virtuous woman-Jango goes to the river town of Vi and meets a strong-willed female herbalist healer who has been helping serve the town- the Vampire Regent has the Chief Constable of Vi arrest her and condemn her to be disemboweled for various crimes- the townsfolk agree with the their ruler and jeer her as she is cut open-Jango is unable to stop her death but is there for her as she dies-catches her tears as she laments for the children of Terra # Piece of moon metal-found under Aqualon in King Araya's Tomb-met Kerry King's ghost-the metal ore was a piece from the exploded Blackmoon recovered by King Araya's Reclamation 'Wizard tower outside of Asgard-' During his quest of gathering the 5 items, Jango magically builds a tower outside of the city of Asgard for protection and as a base of operations. Having heard of his quest to liberate Andrulykis, a Balor appears and destroys Jango's tower. Jango and Shikaka survive but Red Man does not. 'Odin leaves Asgard to Jango-' Odin goes to the Plane of Asgard to live among the Einherjar and gods. Odin leaves his modest throne and the care of his people to Jango. 'Tyrannus possesses Jango-' While in King Araya's Tomb under Aqualon, Jango retrieves a piece of meteorite from the exploded Blackmoon. Tyrannus used the opportunity to tag along with Jango and then attempt to possess him. Jango was encased in an unknown spell that formed a large egg around the wizard for about a week. When he hatched, he had no discernable differences. When Jango was encountered later, he slowly began to take on the physical characteristics of a reptile.